After Effects
by endofnonentity
Summary: The Nanex program had been completely obliterated but, there was a lingering sensation, like part of him was missing. It was completely insane and he knew it but, when ever he slowed down and had time to think, there was this…numbness. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

The game had finally come to an end, he should be happy and he knows that. Yet, it was hard to take something that had replaced your life and suddenly just end it. Sprawled out across the floor, propped up on a multitude of pillows Simon stared up at the custom domed screen that replaced the walls and ceiling of his computer room. The screen was on, but no programs were running, in fact the dull crackling of static was the only sound at all filling the space. Silvery grey-blue eyes stared unseeing at the white fuzz, mind a million miles away wrestling with the thoughts stuck in his head. The fame still hadn't worn off, and Simon has never been so thankful for the obsessive populations need for information. It wasn't that he couldn't stand not having the attention, it was the distraction he desired, he had done the interviews with various stations, answered the same set of questions over and over again until he didn't even need to listen to the inquiry anymore. Once that had begun to subside there was nothing to keep his mind from wondering to the man he had shared months of his life with.

The Nanex program had been completely obliterated but, there was a lingering sensation, like part of him was missing. It was completely insane and he knew it but, when ever he slowed down and had time to think, there was this….numbness. As long as he kept his over active mind busy it was easy to ignore, problem was the end of Slayers and the downward spiraling hype and controversy over Castle games left him with little else to dwell on. His family was still preoccupied with anything and everything aside from him, both parents working long hours and soaking up the status that having a superstar son came with. They were the complete opposite from him, he had just wanted a new game to play, a new achievement to run after. While the attention had been nice, it got old and did little to fight off the thoughts now chasing each other around inside his head.

The fallowing months after Kable received his pardon, Simon had allowed himself to hope that maybe just maybe the man wanted to meet him. The idea passed with time and had become the lingering desire to simply run into him. A trip to the grocery store or the movies slowly morphed into a routine of unintentionally searching for the well-known face, features permanently pulled into a slight scowl, blue eyes flicking from person to person, noting all similar silhouettes. When it became borderline obsession, the teen had opted to stop going out at all, berating himself for being childish. So he sat in this room, the one that had been his connection to the outside world, to Kable and let his mind go blank rather than let the truth bother him.

No one would ever want him simply because he was him. People liked his fame, his money, his Icon. They liked his gamer persona but, no one really cared if they knew a skinny, pale seventeen year old kid who took no shame in living off Daddy's bank account and had no real interest outside of playing online games. The admission startled him from his unconsciousness, silver eyes blinked, once again taking in their surroundings. Rolling over he hoisted himself to his feet, stretching far enough that it was almost painful but, felt too good to stop. Bones popped and muscles pulled, taut from forced stillness. Exiting through the fake wall that led into the hall way, he made his way to the kitchen, mind set on the task of making a sandwich. Like every day one task at a time, no thinking about…Him. Damn it, and he had been doing so well today. Going to the fridge he forced his thoughts back to lunch and started searching for the almond butter he knew he had bought last time he had gone out, his hand was half way to the jar when it hit him. Why the hell shouldn't he get what he wanted? Growing up with his father had taught him that if you act like you deserve something then you get it. Slamming the refrigerator door shut the dark haired teen practically ran back to the room he had previously been occupying. With one quick motion a window popped open and he began to scroll through news dealing with his Icon. How hard could it be to find a man when the entire internet was literally at your finger tips? Not to mention he is his father's son, the world is yours when you have a few connections and a lot of money.

The fallowing Thursday night Simon was wandering around the not quite so nice part of town, fallowing the directions he had memorized to a particular bar that he was not old enough to be going to. That small piece of information was not about to stop him, especially if Kable was actually here tonight. To be honest, Simon never wanted anything else than to meet the man he had been forced to bond with. Like he had so naively commented during the in game session right after he had installed the Mod to talk to Kable, he was _his_ psycho. When that mind set had begun, there was no clear distinction. The bar was not like most of the ones that occupied the city, the brick building was dark, soft music played from a juke box that held actual CD's to choose from. Most of the customers sitting at the bar where older, many well known regulars that didn't have to give their preferred drink to the waitress.

The building its self had not been too hard to find, the will to enter it though was still suspiciously missing and that alone was enough to keep him rooted to the sidewalk. This wasn't normal, not for Simon. Usually when he made up his mind, there was no second guessing, no questioning he would just do it. Self assurance had never been something he lacked. To be truthful, he was afraid that this would not go as planned in his head. Taking a deep breath he crossed the street, relaxing back into his old self. There was only one way to find out. The glass doors hit a bell announcing his entrance and a few heads, grey with age glanced his way to see who had entered. The bar tender shot him an annoyed look, no doubt not wanting to have to explain the obvious, that this was a bar and Simon could not pass for being of age.

"Why don't you just turn around and walk back out?" Silver eyes averted from their search of the room, rising to meet the tall and slightly balding man standing behind the bar.

"Actually I'm just looking for someone, I'll be gone a lot faster if you can offer me some help." He offered a self assured smile, the same kid he gave his father when he was about to ask for something really ridiculous, the kind that always got him what he wanted. Taking the initiation he moved forward across the dimly lit room.

"He's an older guy, late thirties just over six foot, scruffy beard, kind of a loner…brown hair, blue eyes goes by John?" Tilting his head to the side waiting for a response, pink lips parted just slightly, posture relaxed and casual.

"You just described half the people that come in here kid." Excusing himself, the bartender turned to pour a drink for a customer, leaving Simon to ponder his options. When he didn't leave immediately, the bartender sighed. This kind of job made profiling easy and it didn't take a genius to see this kid's type. He was spoiled; probably used to throwing money around to get what he wanted and that was not about to work now.

Wordlessly Simon dug a photo he had printed off line out of his jeans pocket and slid it over the counter. He didn't really want to start going into details about what Kable looked like, though if necessary he could; he knew pretty much every thing there was to know about the man, it had all been listed in his Slayers stats and being the dedicated gamer that he was Simon had committed them to memory the first week of the game. On top of that, he knew each and every scar that had been obtained in each weeks session or at least most of the major ones. How could he not? It was important to pay attention to your Icon's vitals and what injuries made doing what painful or impossible. At least that's what Simon had convinced himself of.

"I think he was here a couple weeks ago… hasn't been back though sorry kid." He handed the photo back and after demanding that the teen leave went back to drying shot glasses. The man was not a good liar; Kable had been there more than that, probably that very night. Not that Simon was a mind reader but, there where subtle hints that where obvious, the mans eyes had flickered to a table near the exit at his description and when he had claimed Kable had not been back he looked right at him the whole time as if daring him to call him out on the lie. Usually when people are thinking, their eyes glance upward possibly to the side, it was simply how the brain worked; psych 101. The best part of this whole excursion was that the man was sure to tell Kable that someone had been looking for him.

"Well if you see him, could you tell him that his player is looking for him?" The man's eyebrows rose at the odd statement. Probably drawing all the wrong conclusions, not that he cared what the man thought of him. Taking a pen that was sitting on the counter Simon scratched his name on the back of the photo he had brought and handed it to the man along with some cash for his time. After a quick thank you he headed back out, now all he needed to do was wait, if Kable wanted to talk to him he would make contact; if he didn't then Simon would go to plan B. Needless to say, the first option was the most appealing, the second was bound to be illegal and most likely would get him into a lot of trouble.

That night, Simon fell asleep on the couch, though he would never admit it he had been staying up just incase. It was childish but, he verified it by watching a movie and chatting with some of his online friends until his eyelids got too heavy to stay open and the squishy leather couch coaxed him to relaxation.

It took longer then he had initially thought it would for Kable to turn up, just about the time it was not always on his mind it happened. It had been almost a month since his visit to the bar, he had actually been out for the first time in weeks to pick up groceries. The moment he had entered his key code to unlock the door he knew something was up, he didn't need the sensor screen for him to notice the other person in the apartment, he could feel it, the extra heat signature just confirmed his uneasiness.

His heart skipped a beat, his slushy forgotten in one hand and the plastic bag with his groceries in the other as he stared into the darkness. It was crazy this feeling, the pulsing of his blood in his head the adrenaline rush of the unknown.

"Kabel?" He asked the darkness, afraid to switch on the light incase it chased him away. There wasn't an answer but Simon could easily sense the movement in the room and the sudden closeness of the figure.

"Are you him?" The voice alone settled it, gravelly and full of authority words slightly distorted by an accent. He took a step closer to Simon, the soft light from outside touching his features just enough to make them out. Dear God it was really him, really standing here.

"On." Simon managed to mutter, making the over head lights flicker on. Both men flinched at the sudden brightness. Instantly Simon's mind went into over drive, trying to identify and commit to memory every detail of the man before him.

"It's really you, fucking hell you came…" He couldn't help but laugh at the situation, Kable would show up at the most unexpected time, it was just like him.

"_You're _ my player, you're Simon?" The older man eyed the chocolate haired teen in front of him. _This_ was not what he had expected. A kid sure, but THIS kid did not fit the image in his head, a mousy haired computer geek, sure, not this.

-end of chapter 1-

So, i read and reread this to try and fix things that didnt make sense... any who I really liked Simon in the movie and wished they had given more background info about him, I know thats not what the movie was about but still... so i hope to add a lot of that. Guess we shall see what happens with it 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why do you sound so surprised? I'm wounded!" Dramatically the silver eyed teen clasped a hand over his heart, apparently over the initial shock. Kable gave him a quick once over, he was average height, dark chocolate brown hair, pale skin. That damn smirk still pulling at his pink lips and corners of his silver-blue eyes, relaxed posture all seemed to say he was self assured and very well knew how attractive he was.

When he had showed up at the bar he had been surprised to hear that some kid had been looking for him, even more so when the bar tender had handed him a photo of himself with Simon Silverton scrawled across the back. At first he had disregarded the not so subtle invite, he had done a little homework on his player after he had gotten out, purely for information and a need for distraction after he and Angie had decided to call it quits. As luck would have it, said distraction was currently flaunting his perfection by leaning innocently against the door frame; Bright sliver-blue eyes stared back at him, not the least bit afraid though he should have been.

"What was it that you wanted?" he spoke more to end the ramblings inside his own head then to break the silence. Simon's eyebrows rose, the anticipation never leaving his eyes.

"Typical Kable, you're straight to the point as always." Going to the kitchen he shoved the whole bag of groceries into the fridge, not bothering to go through them. The older man continued to simply watch, learning as much as he could from observation about the teen.

"Just to meet you, to talk, I mean in person you know." Grabbing a can of soda out of the fridge he tossed it to Kable before going to sit on one of the stools that lined the counter, slushie still in hand.

"Sit." The teen gestured to the stool next to him, the command unintentional, a mere habit formed from the months of being in control of the man in front of him.

"If you want…" He added, in a half hearted attempt to fix the mistake. Kable quirked an eyebrow before sitting down in one of the chairs at the small kitchen table instead.

"Or there is fine too…" The apology was in his expression but, remained unsaid.

"Dude, this is fucking...unreal." He finished, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis. He really was just a kid he noted, unable to keep his eyes from the blue tinted lips. Damn slushie.

"Look kid, I'm only here for one reason, I want you to leave me alone. This stalker shit has got to stop-" One perfectly arched dark eyebrow raised "The only thing that forged any kind of connection was your Daddy's bank account."

Calm and collected as always Simon smiled, shifting in his seat to lean closer to the older man sitting at the table.

"Mmhm, that and the Nanites, nasty little mind hackers…" Those blue eyes peered at him with obvious intent. The implied question had been expressed but ignored, the teen was sure of it so he shoved aside any caution he felt and voiced his opinion.

"I know you think about it too. When you don't have any thing else to distract you…you feel the same way I do. That's why you left her." Kable was on his feet and across the room before Simon had time to blink and he was so very…close.

"You think you know me, what because you where in my head, ordering me around?" Callused hands gripped thin, pale wrists, grasp tight enough to not only to deter movement but also to leave bruises. It was unnecessary seeing as Simon had no intention or desire to escape his captor, quite the opposite in fact.

"I know you better than you think I do." Pink lips pulled into a soft smirk, of course Kable wouldn't understand how the Nanites work, not their full extent.

"You can't just switch off a connection like the one we have." The words sounded more suggestive then he had intended which just makes his smile widen.

"Explain." The one word is a demand but, one that Simon eagerly complies to.

"Could you…get off of me first?" Skeptical blue green orbs questioned Simons grey ones, hands release wrists and a sigh escaped the previously contained teen unintentionally. The older man sunk back down into the chair he had formerly been occupying and popped open the soda can that had been sitting forgotten on the table, taking a sip of the obscenely sugary beverage for the sole purpose of having something else to do with his hands.

"Okay here's how it works, one Nanite cell is placed in the brain and-"

"Replicates, taking over the other cells, I know." Simon nodded, overlooking the interruption and just continuing.

"Right, so even after the program is turned off, the nanite cells don't just disappear, they are still very much active simply not broadcasting you know?" Not waiting for an answer he continues, unconsciously leaning closer to his one man audience. He had done a lot of research into this, hours of working out hacks just to get into Castle mainframes and police reports after word got out, not easy stuff and it was quite a release to finally be able to convey his findings to someone who wanted to listen, to talk to anyone at all about something real.

"Okay so, the connection is made every time we link up to play, thirty one times in our case over the course of months. Now if this was a normal computer, it wouldn't have any lasting effects at all, it's just a machine made of metal and shit. But the human brain is living tissue and that tissue has memory." The look on the kids face made it clear that Kable was supposed to be having an 'ah ha' moment but instead he was just as confused as when the explanation had begun.

With and aggravated sigh the dark haired teen elaborated, hoping that the information would click into place and his former Icon was as brilliant as he had always given him credit for being.

"Okay so, when you learn to do something, like assemble a gun or play a game, most of it is muscle memory. After repeating the same motion over and over it gets easier and finally you don't have to even look at what you're doing anymore. The brain works the same way. Every time you repeat something, a motion, word, thought, the connection in your brain gets stronger." Those bright blue-grey eyes where filled with excitement, and urgency.

"Why aren't the others the same?" The teen did his best to not show that Kable had just admitted he had felt the same lingering connection and instead of gloating simply launched into another explanation.

"None of them got as far, we where the only ones who made it past ten sessions, we connected more, Simple as that." Despite his first assessment of the teen, he was actually quite smart, even if he was a spoiled little Daddy's boy he was intriguing which made it tolerable.

Grabbing his phone he flipped it open checking the time.

"Look I have an appointment actually, so I have to get going but, your more than welcome to hang around here."

Authors note: Sorry its so short guys! I have been having a really hard time getting through the next part, I actually ordered the movie so I could watch it again and maybe that will help me get back into the swing of things

Lots of love 3


	3. Chapter 3

So…. This is hardly finished but, again its been sitting around in my folder for ages and I can not seem to get any where with it. Suggestions would be much appreciated. Any way for now I guess this is what you get… I hope to get back on track once my thesis paper gets going.

Chapter 3

Kable raised an eyebrow, this new information was highly unexpected and…appealing in an odd sort of way.

"An appointment, you?" Simon paused, hand midway to his hoodie that was tossed on the couch. Not used to being questioned the teen stared back, eyebrows raised.

"Um…yes?" the older man eyed him over again, taking in the too big sweat pants and T-shirt, the kid was about to walk out of the house with out his shoes on, where the hell could he be planning on going like this?

"You mind if I ask what kind?" The amusement in his voice caught the teen off guard, despite his usual ability to smooth talk his way out of anything, he started and stammered his way though the answer.

"The tailor, I need to pick up my suit." The very suggestion of this seemed so absurd that a silence was all that fallowed.

Shifting uncomfortably the teen moved to pull on the hoodie over his too big T-shirt.

"Yeah so…see you when I get back?" the small quiver of hope in the boys voice snapped Kable back to reality and pulled a smirk from the corner of his mouth.

"Sure, I'll hang around." The answer brought a grin to the kid's face that Kable just caught as he pulled the door shut. For a brief moment he wondered if he should wait for Simon to realize he had never put on any shoes but, after only this small glimpse of the teen he realized that may take hours. So instead he located the neglected pair of sneakers by the door and started down the hallway. Simon was half way to the elevator already.

"Hey kid, forget something?" The brown haired teen turned, confusion changing to surprise.

"Oh…yeah I guess those would probably be a good idea." Grinning he took the shoes and pulled them on, not bothering to unlace them or even put them on all the way. Kable couldn't keep from shaking his head in amusement as he watched his player shuffle into the elevator with the heels of his shoes smashed down so they functioned more like flip-flops. This was unbelievable.

Simon sighed as the elevator doors closed, blocking out Kable's retreating form from his view. For as much as he had correctly assumed about the man, there was a lot he had not even entertained about him. Their last encounter left his head spinning and hands clammy but, the teen was at a loss for what caused this. Sure he cared for the man, it had taken every ounce of Simons being to keep his Slayer alive through all those sessions. His purpose had long ago begun to revolve around the others…how lame. Was it possible that he should attribute his current reaction to this?

The silver eyed teen's feet where carrying him along the sidewalk toward his destination but, his mind remained miles away from his surroundings. Kable had always been somewhat of a conundrum…especially now that he was physically close to him, in real life…now that he had left the man alone in his home. Jerking the door open to the store where his father had set up his fitting he tried to push the hope that Kable would still be there when he got back from his head and focus on the task at hand. Instead he focused on details, they where an easy distraction, something that he could occupy his mind with while enduring the mundane task at hand.

Kable decided to take the kid up on his offer and retreated to the solitude of Simon's living room to try and pass the time until he returned. The television held no entertainment value but, the movie selection did, as well as a plethora of other personal belongings waiting to be rifled through. Anything that could clue the older man in on who is player was outside of the game. The movie selection was quite impressive but, so bipolar that there wasn't much to derive from it. The kitchen and living room where sparse, nothing very personal at all. The couch was black leather and the fridge stainless steel, there where bean bag chairs randomly placed about, the cupboards where white as well as the walls and most of the floors. The domed computer room held his interest, though it wasn't hard to access the files and photos, as well as check the history and most recently visited sites. To be honest, he was rather disappointed that there where no big surprises. The sites and video chat log where from a lot of random people, mostly fellow gamers and fans. Other than a larger portion of sites being about computer tech, a lot of which Kable even had a hard time following, it was normal teenage boy stuff.

Moving on, he paused to look at the large assortment of fish swimming in the aquarium before getting to Simon's room. The walls where painted dark blue, posters for movies and video games where hung on the walls and an old desktop was set up in the corner. Against the opposite wall was a huge bed covered in more pillows than any one person could ever need. The door to the left of that was to a closet that was so large the small assortment of clothes it contained made it look almost empty. Surprisingly it was pretty neat, clothes folded even if they where hanging out of drawers. The rest of the shelving was covered in books and electronics. Curiously Kable scanned the titles, noting there seemed to everything from the classics to science fiction and fantasy. The copy of Lord of the Flies looked like it was ready to fall apart as well as multiple copies of Harry Potter. The very top shelf was lined with shoe boxes. Carefully the older man pulled one down and whipped the dust off of the top of it. Inside where notebooks, like the ones kids usually got for school. And they where filled with information about Castle Games. There was a log of their sessions with notes on the maps and stat information circled in red.

The next box was full of old birthday cards and hand written notes and journals.

To be honest, he had never pinned the kid as sentimental. Curiously he pulled one of the books out and browsed through it. Sure there was the initial guilt that started in the pit of his stomach but, the kid had been in his head, so the older man decided that he sure as hell felt entitled.

The foot steps in the hallway woke him, the slight hesitation between reaching the door and opening it assured him that it was Simon. He could practically see the kid lick his lips and shift ever so slightly before entering.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I know it has been ages but, I have not given up on you! Thanks for everyone that commented and let me know that there are actually people out there that are anxious to read more of this. You guys are the only reason I am trying to finish! More to come in the future I promise. If there is something you would like to see written into the story or an idea you would like to share I would love love LOVE to hear it. At this point I have used up all of my pre planning so there is a good chance your suggestions would be implemented.

Chapter 4

"Kable, are you still here?"

"What are you doing?" The teen leaned against the door frame, refusing to show how much he was freaking out.

"The way I see it this all has to do with me anyway." With a smirk the former con gestured to the papers and notebooks scattered around him on the floor. Giving up the teen sunk to the floor next to him, tossing the suit he had brought back onto the bed.

"What is all this anyway, it seems a bit unnecessary." The chocolate haired teen shot him one of those looks, one that read something between 'you can't be serious' and 'are you really that stupid'.

"Yeah, you're not sitting here because you happen to be incredibly good looking." Kable raised an eyebrow, not sure what exactly to do with the information that had just been so thoughtlessly thrown out.

"I worked for days on these plans, getting everything ready, going through new gear and double checking your injuries and stats. You are here because of all this."

"What was that first bit again?"

Pausing Simon just stared at him, trying to work his way backwards through the conversation, not an easy task when he had just been saying what ever came to mind.

"What part…I worked for days on these?" Suddenly a slight color rose to his usually pale skin and Kable couldn't keep a slight smile from appearing on his own face.

"I am pretty sure you heard what I said and don't act like you aren't aware of it." Rising to his feet once again he stretched and all previous, fleeting embarrassment was gone entirely.

"Well I am fucking starving, do you want to order pizza or something?"

"What's the suit for?" Simon shifted back to look at the older man still sitting in the middle of his bedroom with all his personal items spread out in front of him…most of them any way. He wondered if the man realized just how personal some of the things he had not opened were. Silver eyes passed over piles of notebooks, each containing something that was not meant to be read. The lather bound one still had its cord wrapped around it, with the knot tied in the front the same way he had tied it last time it had been opened. This minor observation provided a small flicker of hope. Realizing that the older man was staring at him waiting for…for what? Blinking slowly he searched for what they had been doing, an answer, a reason for the suit, right.

"What do you think it's for?" quirking an eyebrow the ex-con shook his head and started to pick up different objects to put them back in their boxes. Stepping forward the dark haired teen took the most personal of them to hide away.

"Are you like twelve, we are really going to play this game?"

"I like games." Both eyebrows went up at that, judging by his expression the kid had no idea what he had implied or rather how his Icon had taken the statement. Worse yet, he honestly had no clue how attractive he was. Furring his brow at that thought Kable shoved it aside.

"Can we get back to the topic of pizza, what kind do you want? Oh and you are going to have to order." He tossed the phone to the older man. "I fucking hate taking on phones, get what ever you want and one just cheese." The two of them sat in the middle of the floor, staring at each other. Simon waiting for Kable to use the phone and the man he was watching waiting for the teen to for once say something that he was expecting.

"What are you not staying? I mean that's cool you can go or whatever dude I just didn't…what?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah not like out loud but, you keep looking at me like I'm…never mind. I'm going to brave the phone and order our pizza." Standing he stretched, pulling muscle and popping joints before returning each neatly repacked shoe box to its place on one of the many closet shelves and collecting the phone.

Thirty seven minutes later they were sitting in the living room around the coffee table with two pizzas.

"Is there a reason you never answer any of my questions?" Simon raised an eyebrow at the inquiry. Of course the man never answered any of his either. Not that he was about to point this out, it would most likely cause the opposite effect he wanted.

"To what question do you refer?" Silence answered. They exchanged looks again, and Simon seemed to instantly know.

"You really actually wanted to know what the suit is for?" The older man shrugged, taking a bite out of a slice of pizza.

"Do we have anything else to talk about right now, the only reason I showed up was to find out what kind of person you are." Chewing thoughtfully Simon nodded, brushing his hair out of his face before answering.

"How about a trade, I will tell you what it's for if you promise to come with me."

"You clean up good." Kable laughed, tossing the tie he refused to wear onto the couch.

"Yeah not so bad yourself, makes you look older, almost fourteen if I squint." Rolling his eyes at the familiar insult Simon couldn't help but smile. At least he didn't have to go into this alone. His dad would be thrilled with his surprise plus one guest.

"Thanks again, for suffering through this with me, it may just be tolerable with someone there under the age of fifty to talk to." Hands trembled, fingers fumbled with black silk fabric, body language contradicted the words coming out of the teens mouth. Kable watched quietly, taking it in. There was something bothering him, something the older man couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Here let me, before you accidently strangle yourself" Tanned, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, taking the length of fabric from long thing fingers and quickly knotting it.

"Thanks." Breathing out slowly he did his best to regain his composure, to smooth over the cracks that were beginning to show through.

"Not a problem, I would probably get blamed for it. So what's the premise of this…gathering?" Kable unbuttoned his sleeves to roll them up. Not taking notice of the silver eyes that watched his fingers and newly exposed skin.

"My dad's business is sponsoring some stupid new tech stuff, kind of a business party, he's supposed to bring his family and all that shit so my presence was demanded. And you are invited to keep me from slitting my own wrists or jump out a window, from a height that would kill me of course." The smile that followed was not quite…right, instead of making it a joke like it should have instead worked to reinforced it, making it all the more unsettling.

Silver blue eyes met green ones hesitantly, uncertain. This man had become more that he ever intended. More than he had wanted him to be. The small infatuation had evolved into obsession and now, now bordering on something else entirely. A feeling with out a name that hummed low in his stomach, itching to be recognized and crawling under his skin like every time he tried to compulsively stop cracking his knuckles.

"You don't see yourself like everyone else." Simon dropped his gaze, embarrassed to be like this, to be this open in front of another human.

"I think I have a pretty good grip on what I am." The words were quiet, so very different than usual. Rough hands fell to rest on each side of the teens face, tipping his head back up to connect with those sterling orbs.

"What?"

"I said I know who I am." Green blue eyes searched grey ones.

"You said what not who." The observation went with out further securitization.

"No one else sees you, you don't let them." The words escaped, whispered and soft rolling over and between teeth.

The strange pulsate between them seemed to existing in the small expanse of air between their skin, something unsettling and unmistakable.

"The limo should be here soon."

The car sent by Simon's father came precisely on time, punctual like always when it came to matters of importance like making an impression. Since he could remember their relationship had been strained for one reason or another. When he was younger it was due to the lack of involvement in sports, as he got older it was the non existence of interest in the family business coupled with the over indulgent of video game play. He had never been into the right thing at the right time.

"When was the last time you saw him"

"Not long enough, he helped me move in some of my stuff when he found this place for me like…I don't know a year or so ago. We don't really talk after…well after Steven." Questioning eyes met his, and Simon just shrugged.

This was the last thing he wanted to talk with Kable about. He had shared his first kiss with a girl when he had been seven and couldn't remember her name now, only that she was not what the other girls called pretty. They had been best friends at the time. This event was completely over shadowed by the first time he had been kissed by a boy. Now that, that he remembered.

Kable had never been to an event quite like this one. The pair were dropped off at the door by the driver and ushered into a world completely unlike anything he had ever encountered. There was a red carpet for the guests to walk, lights blinding, screens everywhere. The building its self was grand to say the least, obviously a historical land mark seeing how it was nestled in between the large, cold sky scrapers that had grown up around it. Even here it demanded attention.

The façade that the world knew affectionately as Simon Silverton gamer version slid into place and the teen some how managed to smile convincingly as he sauntered down the walk way, waving to girls and fans that had somehow found out he was going to be in attendance tonight. Kable did his best to stay close, eyes wandering, assessing, and calculating.

"Relax bro they can smell fear." The comment was only half serious and whispered into the older mans ear from pink lips that had been tugged into a slight smile that did not go unnoticed by his companion. Neither did the realization of how close their faces were.

"Don't worry we only have to stay long enough to be seen, then we can bounce." By now they had made it into the actual building which was swathed in crystal chandeliers, marble floors, walls giant flower arrangements hung from sconces and cascaded over stair railings. It was ridiculous.

"At least there's free drinks." Kable smirked and grabbed a drink off of a waiter's tray, downing it in one smooth motion. Simon watched the movements of his face, neck and chest as the liquid was swallowed completely transfixed. Dear god this man. Following suit the kid grabbed one of his own for no purpose other than a distraction. Not being a drinker he wasn't expecting the intense burn that accompanied the beverage.

"You should stick with that weird juice you always drink." The saddest part of this comment was, with the laugh that followed Simon couldn't even manage to be pissed off. So he mumbled a half hearted 'fuck off' and to prove his point grabbed another of those god awful drinks. If he was stuck here he might as well do his best to not actually remember the event.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Simon's father found them for pictures, not bothering to search them out before he needed them. At least that's how it felt to Simon.

"I see you have brought a surprise guest." There was falseness to his voice that Simon didn't even notice anymore since he heard it used so much.

"Kable Mister Siverton, my father. Dad, Kable." The teen rolled his eyes and pulled at his tie, introducing the two was strange. Especially since everyone knew who Kable was already. Thankfully his Icon played nice and exchanged greetings and made small talk. Simon used their distraction to grab another drink from a passing waiter.

"I didn't realize Simon knew you, out side of the game that is." The man was defiantly a demanding presence, easily turning the conversation to what he desired. He hardly said two words to his son Kable noted.

"You never asked." The answer the teen shot back was blunt, boredom already evident in the slant of his shoulders and shift of his back. Mr. Silverton ignored the comment and redirected his attention to a photographer who was near by.

"Straighten yourself out." Simon pulled from prying hands, readjusting and smoothing his clothing himself before being pulled to his father's side.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." He murmured, glad when the picture was taken and he could move away from too tight hands and stiff arms. The photographer gestured to Kable and himself, obviously recognizing them as well as the photo op.

"Could I get one of you two?" Taking a step farther from his father Simon nodded, shifting to drop his arm around Kable's waist since he was too short to reach around his shoulders and gestured to the camera.

Still trying to figure out what he had meant by his last retaliation Kable let his arm drop around the teen who was grinning for the camera.

"How about a close up and then I'll leave you two alone?" The man smiled when they complied, Simon making a joke about how he was sorry he was so short and moving, if it was possible even closer with the older man. True to his word the photographer went else where with his camera after thanking them again. All Simon wanted was to see the photos but, he would have to wait. Before anything else could be done or said, his father's grip was back on his arm, holding him steadfast where he stood.

"You better watch yourself or people are going to start to talk." The threat was whispered harshly into the teen's ear. Unfortunately he was use to it by now. Yanking out of the grasp he took a step back, careful to keep his voice down to deter unwanted attention.

"I haven't done anything-" Kable couldn't hear what was said next, by look on the kids face it couldn't have been anything good. Averting his gaze he looked around the room, trying to not eavesdrop on the clearly private conversation. No one was paying any attention to the trio, what was Mr. Silverton so worried about? His attention snapped back to the couple when the teen let out a hiss like he had been burned and stalked away.

Finding the kitchen he slipped inside, resting his back against the smooth metal of the cooler doors. It had been so long that he had almost forgotten how crazy his father made him. All of the little off handed comments that were innocent to anyone else's ears but, like dragging fingernails to him. One of the servers stopped as she walked toward the door having spotted him.

"Are you alright honey?" She was an older woman with kind eyes, hair swooped back into a smooth bun streaked with grey. Icy silver eyes opened to meet her own. He had been expecting to get shooed out, yelled at and berated. Instead she got him a glass of cold water, smoothed his hair out of his face and told him to let her know if he needed anything else. He needed to stop being such a baby. Pressing the cool glass against his neck he sighed, gathered him self and pushed back out the doors.

No matter how out of sorts he felt he didn't want to leave Kable to deal with his father alone, especially after he had asked him here. So he forced his face back into pleasant indifference and made his way through the crowd of people. Of course he spotted his father's form first. Even with the entire male population dressed in black his eyes seemed drawn to him. Sometimes it seemed like his brain was hardwired, searching to always, always know where he was. Unseen the silver eyed teen watched him chatting and laughing with a group of men and women all over dressed and over enthusiastic. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder, startling him from his observations. It was strange, like his father was a different person when they were apart. Then again he guessed it must be true he was.

"Simon, darling!" His mother pulled him into a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

"Where have you been all evening dear, I haven't seen you in months." He kissed her back, able to relax in her presence.

"I got here a bit late, I had to stop and pick someone up." Her eyes, the same liquid silver as his own if slightly darker sparkled as they met his own.

"Is this someone your date?" That was a loaded question if he had ever heard one. Technically yes, he guessed Kable could be considered his date, they had come together after all. He knew that was not what she was alluding to.

"No, more like a surprise guest…" forcing a smile he scanned the room, searching for his Icon who seemed to be much more adapt at smoothing talking tonight than he was. Like he had heard Simon's silent plea, the man seemed to materialize next to him.

"You must be Mrs. Silverton." Smiling he kissed her hand, but his eyes shifted to meet the teens and Simon's heart stuttered momentarily in his chest.

"Mom you know Kable from the Slayers show?" She nodded greeting him warmly and with enthusiasm.

"My you are just as hansom as you were in adds isn't he Simon?" Swallowing hard he just nodded, trying to seem uninterested. Kable just laughed, thanking her. It was strange to see him getting along with his mother. Why wouldn't he though? Out of all the people in his family she was the only one he ever felt connected to. Of course growing up his father had complained she babied his too much. No doubt he blamed her for all the flaws he saw in his son. He remembered the day Steven had kissed him, his father had seen and there had been hell to pay. He was a boy Simon went to school with. They had been in the same class for three years, getting to know each other pretty well. He was one of his only friends since no one had wanted to get to know the scrawny new kid. At the time the brown haired boy had been shy and quiet. Steven talked a lot and made up for the silence of his companion. He was nice and sweet and before he knew it everyone said they were together and Simon, enthralled with the idea that someone would want to get that close to him didn't object. Simon had tried to explain to him that he hadn't been the one doing the kissing but, none of his pleading had deterred his father. He was taken out of school, far away from Steven. His mother had listened when he had explained. Like when he was younger he curled up next to her as she asked him questions instead of yelling accusations. His beautiful mother had understood what it all had been and not simply what it had looked like. Even now it seemed so confusing, that someone so gentle could be with his father.

"Baby-" she touched his face gently. "Come back from where ever you are." Blinking he refocused his attention, both of them were looking at him.

"I asked if you have introduced him to your father." When he nodded yes she seemed pleased, though he wasn't sure why it would matter. It had all been a kind of 'fuck you' to him anyway.

It was only a few more hours, interjected with similar incidents every time father and son were forced together before Simon had had enough. Expressing his desire to leave to his Icon in almost coherent sentences, the older man followed him to the door to have someone call their limo up. The teen had steadily drank more as the evening wore on and now as they stood under the awning out front, the taller of the two steadied the teen with a hand pressed gently to his back. If he thought Simon spoke what was ever was on his mind before, it was double that now. As the pair sat in the back and the black vehicle started to move silver blue eyes squeezed shut.

"I feel dizzy." The statement was followed by him flopping backwards to sprawl out across the leather seats, this movement caused his head to rest on his companions thigh.

"You're drunk." Their eyes met, Simon's brow furrowed.

"Nuh uh I'm not." Knowing it was best not to argue with his player the Icon skirted the statement and moved on to questions. When would be a better time to demand answers from the slightly intoxicated teenager.

"Your dad seems like a prick." He knew he had hit on something the teen would open up about. It was clear that they did not get along or agree on anything. Something was buried there.

"What'd you do to piss him off so much?" Limbs flying Simon sat up, jerking away from him, anger flashing across his features.

"Fuck if I know." Then he settled some, running his hand through his hair and rubbing his eyes, body sinking back into the seat.

"Everything, we don't get along really I mean we never did but, then after Steven it all just-" He made a gesture with his hand that seemed to indicate 'went to hell'. Green blue eyes implored the silver gaze and Simon even in his drunken state understood.

"Right you don't know about that. Fuck I don't want to explain right now. Can't we just leave it at he wishes I didn't exist and move on? I don't want to waste anymore of my life on him." The ride back to the apartment complex was relatively short but, the alcohol in his system made him too sleepy to manage the maze of doors and stairs and elevators back up to his place with out guiding touches and gestures from Kable. Even half passed out Simon had opened the door enough to get inside and with his Icons continued help made it to his bed. Flopping back onto the plush surface he stuck out one foot. His mind wasn't working fast enough it seemed foggy.

"Help." If he had been coherent Simon would have blanched at the look on his face, disbelief and annoyance yet, just the same he bent down and slipped of the younger boys shoes, one after the other and helped him with the buttons on his shirt of which he had already ripped two of off. Yeah…not dunk his ass. Peeling off his slacks the teen did manage to get his pajamas out. Nothing fancy just a pair of sweats and oversized t-shirt.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Simon was aware of the accidental hands brushing over his skin as they pulled his shirt over his head, hesitating as they held the hem a few seconds more than necessary. He could almost hear the thoughts from the others head, like they were his own or maybe they were his own. That thought didn't reach him until he had tipped forward and catching the stubbly face between his hands kissed the older man. What did his teacher call it? Projecting?

"Thanks." Green blue eyes stared back at him, surprised and…angry. He was angry at him.

"Stop fooling around." Kable didn't know how exactly to deal with what had just happened. His minds immediate response was to kiss him back. The tingle of soft lips pressed against his, the cool hands on his warm skin. It wasn't bad but, he knew it was wrong. Simon was drunk, angry, confused, vulnerable and very underage. Swinging the kids legs up onto the bed he pulled the covers over him and tuned to leave.

"Don't go." The teen scooted to the side, making room for him.

"Stay." The words were sleepy, harmless but, very far off of the beaten path. Kable wouldn't let himself even entertain the idea.

"Go to sleep." And the door closed. Simon started into the darkness for a moment before the tears came. It was unexpected and sudden and he hated himself for it. All the thoughts swirling around in his head were fleeting, strange.. What the hell had he been thinking? Kable wasn't Steven, wasn't anything close to the gentle, caring boy that had kissed him all those years ago. Kable had a wife and a daughter he had no use for him, just like his father. Folding his arms he rested his head on them, forcing his body and emotions to separate, focusing on nothing as the tears ran down his cheeks. Glazed over eyes stared absent mindedly into the dark until he fell asleep.

The next morning Simon figured it was best to not mention the night prior. His eyes were still a little puffy, his head was pounding. It probably hadn't been the best idea to go from never drinking to having…six…seven, some where he had lost count but, it had only been champagne and wine. The house felt empty as he padded across the white carpet toward the kitchen. If nothing else the drinks had made him hungry. To be honest he had been expecting the Slayer to still be sleeping on the couch but, he wasn't there. Sipping on a glass of orange juice he glared at the stack of folded blankets sitting on the couch as if they had chased his Icon away. Taking a deep breath he just stood there, soaking in the idea that he had just taken off with out saying good bye and knowing that it shouldn't matter so much to him. It's not like they were even really friends, Kable had made it clear when they first met that he was only there to see what kind of a person his player was and to get him to leave him be. And sure Simon had told himself that he just wanted info on his player, update the stats. It had always been more than that though, under the skin of it all he had assumed that Kable was as broken as he was, as screwed up from the whole experience. Apparently he had been wrong. Downing the remainder of his drink he left the glass on the counter and trudged into the computer room. He hadn't been in here since Kable had come. Some how it had only been what a few days, a week? Logging in he scanned through his messages not really reading any of them or paying much attention.

He had gotten what he wanted hadn't he? Found his Icon, made contact. Something no other player had ever managed to do or ever would. They were a unique pair, forced together then drawn to each other after. He had to admit there was a small squashed hope in the pit of his stomach that they could be more. What exactly more meant he want sure. More than just two people who know each other, acquaintances, friends. Biting his lip he shook the drowning thought from his head. They weren't going to help him. He wasn't going to beg or plead, he had made a move, a drunken unplanned move but, the intent had been clear. If Kable wanted anything to do with him he would come back.

Dark framed eyes opened, intrigued by that particular thought. What did he want the older man to want from him? These feelings weren't new, but they were somehow different. If nothing else, he had more than enough time to figure it all out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been over a month since their initial meeting. Simon was slowly grasping the possibility that his Icon might not come back. The realization had sunk into the pit of his stomach and he had buried it there. He finished up the remainder of his course work, ignored his friends who tried to message him, instead opting to lie on the couch and watch movies. Social interaction was so low on his priority list he hesitated to even order Chinese food. He felt sick. There was a difference he discovered between never making a move and being rejected though, in both courses of action all you had to blame was yourself.

The worst part of it was the physically being alone. It sucked. If anyone were to walk into his house now he would sound like a crazy person, talking to himself all of the time. Not that he could really do anything about that, it was just strange. Before it hadn't bothered him in the least, he liked being alone and was use to it. It wasn't normal anymore.

Determined to find distraction he started a movie, tried to play a game, and ended up surfing the web. What he happened upon was not what he expected. Some fan site had gotten a hold of a bunch of photos from his father's promo party, a handful of which were of Kable and him. There was one where they were just walking and Simon caught himself wondering if he actually looked like that to other people because he certainly didn't remember feeling that happy. After scrolling past the caption and comments there was another one.

It was almost instantaneous, his heart dropping into his toes, the lack of air in the room and that tiny little flutter of something else that didn't belong. He distinctly remembered the moment that was captured and displayed on the screen in front of him but, in his head it was different. In real life it had been nothing more than a quiet joke whispered in reassurance, captured on film it was an attention catching combination of suggestive seduction. Could you even put those two words together? Of course you could but, he was sure they did not apply in any way to him. Kable sure but, not- wait what?

Shoving all the thoughts in his head away he started over, reassessing. This was just his mind making assumptions because of what had happened late that night after these photos were taken. No one else saw it that way. No one else would ever entertain the idea of the two of them together. Simon was well…just Simon. But looking at the screen again he knew he was wrong, that wasn't him at all that was Simon Silverton, persona. People may be able to believe those two could be…maybe something.

Wincing at the admission even if it was just to him self he wondered if this was what his father had been talking about that night. That people were going to talk. Had he been there when the photo was taken, had he seen it? His arm hovered mid air, extended fingers ready to scroll the page but, afraid of the comments underneath at the same time. Everything was still for a moment as the internal struggle drew to an end. Even if he didn't read them that didn't mean no one else could. They had been posted too long to make them go away. Anyone that was remotely interested had seen it by now.

His heart squirmed uncomfortably under the spokes of bone, layers of muscle and skin. Had Kable seen them? Did his wife? He had made the assumption known when they first met that they weren't together anymore. By all calculations he was right but, people don't really stick to formulas unfortunately. If they did Simon wouldn't be sitting in font of his computer screen staring at a photo of the two of them together. There would be absolutes, something he would have loved right about now.

Giving in he flicked his fingers, moving down the page. Silver eyes widened at the first one underneath it, flinched at others. They seemed to fit neatly into three categories. Hot, neutral and angry. The positive comments made him blush…maybe vulgar was a more appropriate term. He mostly skipped over the excessively offensive ones. It seemed like most of his fans were either excited with the idea that they were together or mad that Kable was taken at all. Briefly he wondered if his parents had seen it yet or his sister but, dealing with that notion made him feel sick all over again. Somehow it didn't matter all that much, it wasn't like he was planning on going out anytime soon so the public could crucify him online all they liked. Wasn't anything new really, it had happened before when they thought he had gotten Kable killed.

"So you've seen it." Tipping his head back his eyes focused on the figure leaning against the wall his first response, relief.

"You came back." The larger man gestured to the screen where Simon was slightly embarrassed to still see a giant picture of them.

"I uh was reading the comments, now I'm afraid to check my email." The joke was the first thing that came to mind. Really all he wanted to do was jump up and- oh that was probably not the best idea…considering what happened last time he kissed him. He had been drunk then so there was an excuse.

"People read into shit don't worry it'll blow over." The dark haired teen offered, trying to figure out that look that on Kable's face. The silence was unbearable, so like usual he just talked.

"I thought I'd seen the last of you." Kable searched the kids face, trying to decide if he was happy he had been wrong. As usual it was hard to tell, everything about him just read neutral. He didn't seem very uptight or angry where he was lounging on the floor, looking up at him.

"I can go if you-"

"No, no stay." There had been no hesitation so the man figured he meant it.

"Why did you go?" after a calculated silence Kable answered, all the while taking in the lanky teen's sprawled form.

"I needed space to think." The look that he was getting from the teen asked with out words, what conclusion had he come to? There was a tiny glimmer of hope that he didn't want to squash.

"Do you even know how old I am?" It was meant as a rhetorical question but, Simon couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut, ever.

"Yes, it's listed in your stats on your Slayers profile." The two started at each other in silence.

"What the hell is all this then?" Simon shrugged, his shoulders shifting against the matted floor, still staring at him upside down, slightly afraid that if he looked away it all might just disappear. Because honestly the percentage that this was all just some game his mind was playing on him seemed to be the more likely option.

"I don't know I guess I'm just incredibly fucked up." Crossing the floor he crouched down to look the kid in the face. He wasn't joking now.

"Well as long as we agree." The scowl that tugged at the teens features let Kable relax a little bit and made it a whole lot easier to close the distance between them and do the one thing that he had wanted to do since Simon had kissed him good night, alcohol impaired judgment and all.

It was different than that first stolen kiss. The small hitch of breath right before their lips touched, the difference in texture, silky to rough.

The teen grinned, cheeks tinted a slight pink. It had been brief, meant to mostly assure the kid that an old man was not what he wanted, that he was crazy. Even more than that it was to assure him self that he didn't want it. Unfortunately it seemed to have the opposite effect for both of them.

"Bloody hell. That was the last thing I was expecting."

"You've been watching too many British movies." For the first time in a long time he laughed. Silver eyes lit up, searching the parallel tanned face.

"Kiss me again." The words were breathless, whispered. It wasn't like the movies, or romance novels made it out to be. There were no sparks or fireworks. Just this slightly tingly feeling that crept up from his toes and a slight resound inside the empty space in his gut.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Still interested?" The teen grinned, cheeks tinted a slight pink. It had been brief, meant to mostly assure the kid that an old man was not what he wanted, that he was crazy. Even more than that it was to assure himself that he didn't want it. Unfortunately it seemed to have the opposite effect for the both of them.

"Bloody hell. That was the last thing I was expecting."

"You've been watching too many British movies." For the first time in a long time he laughed. Silver eyes lit up, searching the parallel tanned face.

"Kiss me again." The words were breathless, whispered. It wasn't like the movies, or romance novels made it out to be. There were no sparks or fireworks. Just this slightly tingly feeling that crept up from his toes and a slight resound inside the empty space in his gut.

There was no one else that understood, not like Kable did. He thought maybe that was part of what made them so good for each other. Then again as Simon saw it he would never have been anything if they hadn't ended up paired.

"You're sure about this right?" Simon groaned, rolling his eyes and rocking forward into a sitting position.

"Why are you adamant that I'm not?" He had his head cocked to the side looking very much like a spoiled child. Fortunately Kable thought better than to throw that out there.

"Forget it."

"Okay." Tugging on the cotton T the older man was wearing Simon managed to throw him off balance making him catch himself on his knees and nose to nose with him.

"I can already tell you're going to be bad for my health." He shrugged, the gesture exaggerated by the over sized shirt he was wearing.

"I thought you would have already come to that conclusion before this-" He gestured between them.

"Whole thing started."

"Yeah well, I don't really fancy going back to jail so, lets just, lets take it slow alright?" At least the teen had the decency to blush at the implication.

Callused hands ran over pale, smooth skin making Simon shutter. He was all nervous energy. The exchanged kisses were calculated, unsure and somehow rushed all at the same time. For possibly the first time ever in their relationship he noticed how small he was. Thin, not particularly tall or strong, not particularly attractive. Those same rough hands slipped up his T-shirt, the same one he wore to bed pretty much every night. He briefly wondered when the last time he had washed it had been. The article of clothing came off, and with the slide of the cotton fabric so did any of the self assurance that he had managed to maintain.

With out meaning to his hand closed reflexively around the hand pulling the cloth. God he felt like he was going to throw up. He didn't do this whole…personal thing. Maybe he would just let him turn off the light so he couldn't see…

"Tell me what you're thinking" Silver eyes flitted up nervously meeting the green blue ones staring back at him. Wondering, however insane it sounded if the man who had been kissing him could in fact hear his thoughts.

"I wish the lights were off." Honesty wasn't one of his strong points but, somehow when they were together his mind didn't get stuck on replay. It didn't sort out all the possible answers and categorize, it just slipped out.

"Why would you want that?" Large hands gripped small pale ones, lacing fingers together. That imploring gaze stole his words before they even made it to his lips and he had to fight to put together a coherent thought.

" 'S weird." Did that count as articulate? If it did it was just barely. Berating himself for sounding like a child he tried again, not really doing any better. This was…embarrassing.

"I've never done this before." The admission came out in bubbled hysteria. The roles were switched leaving Simon no longer in control. There was something frightening about it but, that didn't quite reach the teenagers brain because the older man chose that moment to press a kiss to the dip in his collar bone. This, needless to say effectively scrambled what was left of his ability to think straight, defiantly not straight.

"Don't play so innocent, I've seen the online photos of you and your fans." The quirked eyebrow directed at him somehow gave Simon a little bit of his power back, if only for a moment it was at least long enough to breath.

"That's completely differe-" another kiss, quickly pressed against his lips paused him.

"Different, it's really not me." Rough hands fell on his shoulders, those eyes staring right at him.

"How is that?" there was an amused tone that should have put him at ease but, managed to have the opposite affect.

Kable waited for his player to explain. He got this look in his eyes, an animated quality to every part of him when he tried to explain things, an energy that buzzed under his skin. It was like watching him do what he was meant to, if that made sense. His shoulders would relax, face light up and he would make these gestures with his hands to try and make everything clearer, he like that side of him.

The teen just shrugged, refusing to meet his eyes. For someone usually so brash and self assured he was amazed at how shy he could be. Leaning over he clicked the switch to turn off the lamp. Blanketing the room in darkness and not missing the sigh of relief that the teen breathed. He couldn't quite get a handle on his player, when ever he thought he had the kid pinned he would do something to throw him completely off again.

"There's a difference between how people see you and how you really are. The persona you put out. And you make me say stupid shit." He mumbled as an after thought.

"You make me do stupid shit."

"Are you calling me shit?" The older man laughed, low and loud before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Happy Birthday."

The teen smiled even though no one could see it.

The End.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the comments and encouragement! This officially brings my first fanfiction to a close! Sorry for the slow updates, I had this one sitting on my computer for months trying to find a way to end it with out skipping things that I wanted to happen. I tried to add things that people wanted to see such as Kable meeting Simon's parents. After dragging it out I wanted to finish it up before I got stuck and lost interest. Keep an eye out for more to come! **

**-ENE**


End file.
